


the awesome gay best friend

by atsueshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsueshi/pseuds/atsueshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Momoi Satsuki came to be the greatest AoKuro shipper ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the awesome gay best friend

Satsuki absolutely refuses to admit it, but sometimes she’s jealous of Dai-chan. Tetsu-kun is clearly smitten with his idiocy, and if there was one painful thing about having an unrequited crush on someone, it would have to be the knowledge of said “someone” being in love with one’s own best friend. 

     It isn’t  _that_  bad anyway, really, but Satsuki just wants to be noticed by Tetsu-kun the way he notices Dai-chan, and there are times when she forgets about herself and takes all her frustration out on her far too unsuspecting best friend—she’d shun him out for hours, ignore his supplications of forgiveness, refuse to walk home with him—and the problem with that sort of thing was that the only other witness was Tetsu-kun, who always saw and knew too much.

     It really shouldn’t have surprised her that the next time she gives Dai-chan the silent treatment, one morning while he, Ki-chan, and Dai-chan were all out playing together, Tetsu-kun sidles up to her in the street court’s bench, hands her a popsicle, and says, “It is not a compliment to be liked by me, you know.”

     Satsuki really shouldn’t have been surprised, but this is Tetsu-kun. So silly of her to forget. Feigning ignorance won’t help. “You don’t know that.”

     She watches him from the corner of her eyes and sees he is wearing one of his most enigmatic smiles. “I am just as much an idiot as he is.”

     Satsuki laughs. Tetsu-kun? An idiot? Can he  _hear_  himself? “Well, yeah, you’re both basketball idiots,” she tells him, “but you’re so much smarter at everything else.”

     “Evidently not,” Tetsu-kun refutes her again. “I’m stupid enough to like a basketball idiot more than his beautiful, smart best friend. I am not sure that makes me ‘smart’.”

     That… well, wow. Satsuki doesn’t know what to say to that, and she only has enough presence of mind to look at Tetsu-kun with wide, wondering eyes—did he just call her beautiful and smart?

     Tetsu-kun meets her gaze with one of his minutely-unimpressed stares. “Momoi-san can’t possibly think I don’t see all her merits, right?” When Satsuki chooses not to reply, Tetsu-kun laughs a little and looks away, back to the basketball court where Dai-chan was still playing one-on-one against Ki-chan. “I guess we’re all idiots then,” he whispers, and it seems like something he’s saying more to himself than to both of them.

     That she definitely understands. “Tell me about it,” she says, just as quietly.

     Satsuki is stunned into further silence when Tetsu-kun reaches out a hand and brushes away her long curtain of pink hair, tucks it behind her ear, and holds her chin to face him. She could hardly meet his calm, blue eyes, but she forces herself anyway. Somewhere in the courts she could hear Dai-chan and Ki-chan slowly getting quieter.

     Tetsu-kun’s gaze is steady, and there is a touch of apology in the soft set of his eyes. “Momoi-san is beautiful and smart and wonderful,” he says firmly, still holding her face in place, “and she deserves more than an idiot like me.”

     Satsuki does not have words for how that moment feels, and it seems her brain just stopped working too because all she manages to blurt out is, “That’s alright, you can be the awesome gay best friend.”

     Now it’s Tetsu-kun’s turn to be speechless—and then he bursts out laughing, much to Satsuki’s dismay. “Momoi-san is amazing,” Tetsu-kun finally says after a minute or so. Dai-chan is already starting to wonder about the prolonged laughter and is looking their way more often than necessary.

     Tetsu-kun gives her another of his rare, small smiles. “Yeah, okay.  I can’t guarantee ‘awesome’ but I can at least be the gay best friend.”

     It takes a while for Satsuki to get used to the idea of Tetsu-kun being her other best friend now, but when she does, she finally sees that beauty in the story he and Dai-chan are making, and it would be safe to say she is, and will always be, their number one shipper from that point on. 


End file.
